Better Than a Dream
by SnarryGrrl
Summary: Severus has a dream which leads to something better.  PWP Long One-shot.  Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, all of that belongs to J K Rowling. I just enjoy playing with her beautiful boys.

Warnings: SLASH! Chan (Harry is 15) First time. Oral. Rimming. Anal. PWP. Some fluffiness.

A/N This is my first fic. I would really appreciate any feedback that you would care to share. This is meant to be a one-shot. On with the story, then!

**Better Than a Dream**

He is walking down the stone corridor, very much aware that he is at Hogwarts, in his very own dungeons, no less. Never one to be frightened, he is still slightly uneasy and wonders what on earth could make him feel that way in his own domain. While passing a particularly shadowy alcove, a hand suddenly reaches out and grabs him! He turns to face his aggressor, his wand springing into his hand almost with a will of its own. He relaxes only slightly when he feels the hand gripping his arm soften into a caress, the sigh of someone's breath saying, "Please . . . I didn't mean to startle you. I can't stop myself anymore, I had to make myself known to you." Rushed, excited, pleading—absolutely thrilling. The sound passes straight through his mind into his groin, causing the pressure to build exquisitely. He doesn't know to whom the voice belongs, can't see the face, but can feel the heat of the other's body as it presses up against him, the voice moaning softly in his ear. "I've wanted you for so long; please, I don't know how to stop this wanting you! I've tried, but nothing makes it go away, please say you'll give me this one time!"

With that hot lips press against his own, searing through him as a tongue brushes his lips, pleading entry. He gasps, feels that wicked tongue slithering into his mouth, seeking and destroying any resistance he might have thought about presenting. Not that there is any, this whole scenario is entirely too delicious and even though he doesn't know who is begging him so prettily, whose erection is pressing into his own, he isn't about to stop this. It has been far too long since he's felt anything like this, and he isn't about to let a little thing like identity spoil his fun. With a low growl he presses further into the body against him, feeling that it is quite a bit smaller than his own, not caring that it must mean this is a student, knowing only that the urge to claim what is being offered is far too strong to quibble about morality or legality. He has the boy trapped against the wall now, unable to get away even if he wants to, but it doesn't seem like the squirming is an attempted escape; quite the contrary, the boy seems to be trying to burrow right into him, trying to climb inside his skin. The man is enflamed, he doesn't care who this boy is, all he knows is that he has to have him right now. Without preamble he tugs the boy's sleep pants down, delighted when the boy kicks them away himself, reaching down to open the front of the man's robes, opening the button fly of his trousers, reaching in a hot little hand to release his aching hardness from its tight confines, stroking it with little mewling sounds of delight, crying out in pleasure as the man lifts him almost effortlessly and hooks his legs around his middle, placing the man's erection in direct contact with its destination, feeling it already slicked and waiting for him. This surprises the man into speaking for the first time, his voice a low rumble, speaking directly into the boys ear, feeling him shudder and moan, his anus clenching hungrily as though trying to pull the man's cock into it. "What do we have here? A naughty boy with an open hole just waiting to be filled?"

"I told you I've tried to stop it, tried to make it go away myself! But I can't, I can't . . . I need you, I need your cock inside me to make this ache go away! Please, can't you feel how strong this is? Please, I need you so badly!" The sweet voice almost in tears, begging him so nicely . . . the man couldn't refuse if he wanted to. Which he doesn't. His cock is hungering for that warmth as much as that hole is quivering for him to breach it, fill it . . . and so he does, pressing in in one long smooth motion, groaning at the tightness and the heat surrounding him, knowing that there is nothing that could ever compare to the connection between him and this anonymous boy. Never in all his experience had anything ever felt this wonderful! He groans loudly, hearing the boy's answering groan, seating himself to the hilt and holding steady to let the boy adjust to the rock hard length filling him, waiting for the boy to say or do something to let him know that it's okay for him to move as he so desperately wants to.

"Oh Merlin! I never thought . . . you're huge, it's so good! I-oh! What are you waiting for? Fuck me into the wall!"

Another growl tears from the man's lips as he begins thrusting mightily. They are both breathing heavily, the man grunting with the force of his thrusts, the boy keening in the back of his throat, building to a blinding crescendo of need and desire. Suddenly the boy cries out, "Professor! Oh gods!" The man feels the wetness of the boy's ejaculate soaking through his disheveled clothing, feels the muscles of his anus clench around him as the boy cries out his ecstasy, pulling out and thrusting in one more time, burying himself in that glorious heat as he loses control and temporarily loses his mind, his orgasm sweeping through him in wave after wave of sweet delirium. Spent, he leans against the boy, whose legs and arms are still wrapped around him as though they are never going to let go, feels the muscles clench involuntarily once again and shudders against his prize. As his breathing begins to slow he presses lazy kisses to the throat bared in front of him, unable to believe the enormity of emotion that is passing through him . . . behavior that is completely out of character for him, even if he would never admit that to anyone.

He is just about to say something to the boy pinned against him when he hears a voice whisper in his ear. "I love you, Severus!" He jerks away from the boy in shock, unable to comprehend the terror that jolts through him at those four little words. Foolish child! He looks for the boy's face, wondering who this audacious incubus could be. It is too dark, he can't see the boy's face, but he can still hear the soft voice in the stillness of the night. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to feel the same way. I just had to have you this one time, had to let you know." The determination coupled with sadness in the boy's voice makes his heart clench; he knows he shouldn't encourage this but he just can't leave the boy alone like that. He places his hand gently under the boy's chin, pulling his face up and leading him into the light of the corridor, gasping as his eyes lock onto bright green, then sweep over a lightning-shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Harry!" Severus Snape woke up in his own bed, the memory of the dream firmly painted in his mind, while the evidence of its eroticism is firmly painted on his stomach and sheets. He sits up, knowing that sleep will not revisit him this night, self-loathing clear in every movement as he manually cleans himself and the sheets, welcoming the motions as a means of allowing his mind to analyze the dream and its consequences. Surely, there had been lust, but there had been other emotions as well, emotions with which he was inexperienced. Why would his erotic dream be ruined by having the boy tell him that he was in love with him? Severus wouldn't want that, would he? Even if it were possible that the boy could harbor any tender feelings for him, Severus certainly wouldn't return them, would he? And why the Potter brat? If he was going to have illicit dreams about a student, a fifth-year student at that, why would it be about the one he most despised, the one whose very existence had made his own life a sheer hell for the last four and a half years, driving him to distraction with frustration and worry? Worry? Where did that come from? There was no way Severus Snape was going to allow himself to become undone by a dream about an insufferable brat of a 15-year-old Gryffindor, no matter how much the images and feelings refused to be banished from his mind! He stalked from his bedchamber, knowing that if he had been wearing them his robes would have been billowing in an intimidating manner. He sank into his favorite armchair by the fire, summoned a book and began to read. It wasn't very long, however, before visions of a certain green-eyed Gryffindor began dancing in his head. The more he tried to force himself away from those images, the more they taunted him, making him physically very uncomfortable as he refused to take matters into his own hand and emotionally as he couldn't understand why he couldn't control himself. It ended up being a very long, very upsetting night, in which one Severus Snape made many plans to get his revenge on one Harry Potter.

Harry woke in Gryffindor Tower in the very early hours of the morning, thanking Merlin for silencing charms as they were the only thing that kept his roommates from knowing that he had woken up with the name of his Potions Professor on his lips every morning for the last two months. He couldn't have explained it to them, but when he woke every day with sticky sheets and unbelievably erotic images floating around in his brain and his greasy git of a Potions Master's name on his lips, he knew there was something going on. He'd been trying to figure it out by himself and wasn't having any luck, but there was no one to whom he could turn with this information. He thought about talking with Hermione, making her swear herself to secrecy, but he didn't know how she would react. After all, their conversations had never involved the topic of sexuality, and he didn't know if she would be comfortable helping him to figure out those burning questions that had been dogging him ever since the start of the school year. Longer, really, if he was totally honest with himself. There was something in the man's velvet-smooth chocolate-rich voice that had caused him to tremble with some unknown urge back when he'd been a first year, something in the movements of his long-fingered elegant hands and the lithe, supple, graceful movements of his body that had made something coil low in his belly and ache when he was a second-year. He had become increasingly physically aware of the Potions Master each year that he was in the man's class, hoping against hope that something would change and that he would be able to move beyond this obsession that was growing within him. He tried so hard to do well in the man's class, so that he wouldn't have to be put in detention with the man, achingly hard the whole time as the man's voice wreaked havoc on his senses and made it almost impossible for him to do anything, and that was the only reason he did so poorly in potions! If he could have made himself deaf during those time periods, he would have been able to brew anything . . . but when all you could do was listen helplessly as a deep growl made your cock stand at attention and ache for release it tended to lead to disaster.

Harry thanked Merlin once again for silencing charms as he realized that his thoughts had caused the same reaction from him again, his penis was making a tent in his sleep pants, just waiting for the attention it knew it was about to receive. Moaning Severus' name, the boy clenched his hand around himself, fisting furiously until he exploded yet again, then fell asleep once more with his Professor's name on his lips.

Potions the next day was a nightmare for both of them. Professor Snape was extremely irritable from lack of sleep and sexual frustration, and Harry Potter was even more distracted than usual which caused his Professor to harp on him even more than usual, which in turn aggravated Harry's _condition_ even more.

"Mr. Potter, tell me, are you able to read?" The Potion Master's smooth voice was growling right next to his ear, and Harry had to swallow a moan before he could respond. He could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks and up his neck, and hoped that the blush would be mistaken for embarrassment or anger, rather than the arousal it truly represented.

"Yes, Sir." Harry spoke quietly, hoping against hope that Severus (he couldn't help thinking of him that way, not with the way he felt about the man) wouldn't push him into a confrontation. Harry didn't think he could stand another detention without doing something supremely stupid, like ripping his clothes off and begging for Severus to fuck him over the desk. "I was taught how to read."

"Then tell me, Mr. Potter, why you have failed to read all of the instructions on the blackboard?" The silky growl, right next to his ear, was doing very bad things to Harry's anatomy. Soon he would have no choice but to beg to be excused so he could go relieve the pressure in his loins.

Severus knew that he shouldn't put himself in such a precarious position, shouldn't allow himself to breathe in the boy's scent, to put his lips so close to the flesh that he so badly wanted to taste, but it seemed he was a bit of a self-sadist. Better to get as close as he could, now that he had decided not to deny his desires any longer, than to completely cut off all possibility of sensation. The boy's mere presence, his slight tremble when Severus spoke into his ear (even though it was probably anger or revulsion) reminded Severus of the wanton in his dream.

"I wasn't aware that I had missed any, Sir." Harry gritted his teeth, trying to control himself. It wouldn't do to shout, that would just be playing into the man's hands, force the Professor to give him detention.

"I see. Look at the third line of instruction, if you would." Severus couldn't stop himself, he had to touch the boy, see if his body felt the same as it had in his dream; he placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulder's, fingers unconsciously caressing the tight muscles in an effort to soothe them.

Harry shuddered at the feel of the Potion Master's hands on him, felt his breathing quicken even as he attempted to control his reaction. Composing himself with a great effort, Harry looked at the board across the room, and saw instantly his mistake. Looking into his potion, seeing the bright green of it when it should have been a brilliant purple color, he realized that he had added too many frogs' eyes and stirred counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. His face fell, knowing that there was nothing he could now do to salvage his potion. His frustration ran over and he ripped himself from the unsettlingly wonderful grasp of his Potions Professor, turning to stare into his eyes and allow him to see all of the crazy mixed emotions he was experiencing in that moment. Losing control, he shouted right in his Professor's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have to humiliate me like this? I know I got it wrong, too many frogs' eyes and wrong direction stirring! No way to make it right! I know . . . why do you take such pleasure in tormenting me?" The last of his words came out in almost a sob and he ran from the room, unable to stop himself even when he heard the concerned voices of his friends calling after him.

Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, flung himself into his four-poster and closed the curtains all around him, setting an Imperturbable and a Silencing Charm, then grasped his knees with his arms and burst into tears. He was humiliated and frightened, afraid of what might happen next and wishing that he could just crawl into a hole and let the next few years pass him by so that he might someday be able to show his face to the wider Wizarding world.

Back in the Potions classroom, there was a stunned silence for several moments after Harry fled the room as though all the Hounds of Hell were after him. Severus Snape, more than any of the others, was stunned beyond belief by what had just happened. Uncertainty was never a welcome emotion, and the scene that had just occurred had his thoughts churning through his mind and his emotions barely under control. Turning to Harry's two friends, he ground out, "When you see Mr. Potter, inform him that he lost twenty House points, as well as earning himself a weeks' worth of detentions with me, beginning tonight at eight o'clock." Without waiting for a response, he turned and stalked back to his desk. Upon seating himself, he looked up at his charges, all of whom were neglecting their potions. Without raising his voice, but making sure that the threat would come through regardless, he spoke to the class at large. "You have fifteen minutes left in which to salvage what little of your potions you possibly could. I suggest you all busy yourselves with doing so and leave me in peace." Silence reigned.

"What'd you have to shout at him for, Mate?" Ron's voice was cutting through the air, striking Harry almost physically. "It's earned you a week's detention! What could be worse than having to spend every night of the week with that greasy old dungeon bat?"

They were on their way to the Great Hall, all three of them struggling to keep their emotions in check. Hermione was trying to figure out a way to get Harry away from Ron for just a few minutes so she could find out if her suspicions were correct, Ron was wondering why his best friend had suddenly cracked, and Harry was wondering how he was going to survive a week's worth of detentions with the one man bound to drive him utterly crazy. Already he was having to fight off visions of dropping to his knees in front of the Potions Master, opening his mouth and letting the man fuck his face . . .

I_You mustn't allow yourself to think such things!_I he reprimanded himself. I_You've got to make it through dinner somehow, and you won't be able to at all if you've got a raging hard on the whole time!_I

Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts. "Ronald, stop giving Harry such a hard time! Obviously something else is going on! Harry's got enough to worry about without you adding more stress to his plate!"

Ron huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't trying to make it worse, I was trying to help!"

"Well, obviously that isn't working! Can't you just . . ." Hermione's next words were cut of as Harry yelled at both of them.

"Stop bickering! I'm fine Hermione, really, Ron wasn't bothering me that much! I'm gonna go back to the common room until it's time for my detention, I'm just not hungry."

Both of his best friends gave him worried looks, but he couldn't do anything about that right now. He just needed a little more alone time before he had to be in the same room with Severus again. Maybe if he had a good wank or two he'd be so drained that he wouldn't be as bothered by the man's proximity.

He stopped on the way to the common room, ready to duck into the boys' bathroom on the third floor to take himself in hand, when he heard Hermione calling after him. His dream of wanking thwarted, he turned to face her, hoping that his robes would hide the reason for his discomfort. He couldn't hide the weary tone in his voice, though.

"What do you want, Hermione? Can't I just have a little bit of peace?"

"Oh Harry! You've got it bad, don't you?" Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. Seeing the pain in her friend's eyes, and his obvious erection, she knew that he needed someone to talk to and she was determined to make herself that person, whether he liked it or not!

"What do you mean by that?" Harry couldn't hide the trepidation in his voice, knew that she would be able to hear that he was faking ignorance.

"Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've got feelings for Snape, haven't you?" She tried to keep her voice gentle, wanting to reassure him that whatever he said she would be okay with it.

Knowing that he couldn't deny it, that the blush creeping into his face wouldn't allow him to, he almost reacted with anger. Then, realizing that this might be the very chance he'd been looking for to find aid and comfort with his friend, he nodded slowly. When she didn't turn away from him in disgust immediately, a little bubble of hope rose in Harry's chest, and he vocalized all the feelings that he'd been bottling up.

"I think it started first year! His voice is just so sexy! And his hands, and the way he smells! And . . . you don't really want to hear this, do you?"

"It's fine, Harry!" Hermione interjected with a mischievous little grin on her face. "You need to let it out. Come on, let's go find someplace a little more private to talk this through until you have to go to your detention."

And so they found an empty classroom, and talked together for an hour and a half, at the end of which Harry was feeling much better and armed with a plan to get Snape into his pants once and for all.

Harry arrived at the door to the dungeon classroom precisely at 8 o'clock, knowing that Snape despised tardiness more than anything. Wanting this to start out right, he tapped quietly on the door, not moving until he heard a calm voice call "Enter!"

Harry stepped inside, keeping his eyes downcast, not wanting to let the man see the emotion playing in his eyes, knowing that he would be unable to hide it. He couldn't keep the hope that Hermione had kindled in his heart from showing, praying to Merlin and all the gods that Hermione had been right, dreading the consequences if she'd been wrong.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was about to lose control. The boy before him had completely overcome his thoughts since the absurdly erotic dream he'd had the previous night, and nothing that he'd tried had been able to take his mind off of the slight figure in front of him. The downcast eyes only heightened his arousal, enhancing the line of the boy's cheek and plump, kissable lips. He looked so deliciously innocent, and Severus couldn't help wondering whether the innocent before him or the wanton of his dream were the reality, not really caring which as long as he could figure out a way to make the boy his.

"Potter, come in and sit down. I think before we begin your punishment we should talk about your outburst." Not exactly what he'd been planning, but it was something that Harry could work with. Dutifully he followed the Potion Master's instructions, hoping that Severus would give him some kind of opening.

Severus contemplated the boy in front of him, wondering what was going on behind that shock of extremely soft-looking, messy, raven hair. He was intrigued by the boy's comments about how he knew exactly what he'd done wrong in his potion, and that there was no way that he could fix it (even though for some potions the damage might have been overcome, for this particular Draught any mistakes rendered it quite unusable), which showed a depth of understanding for the subject of which Severus would not have anticipated the boy capable. He had to ask, had to know why the boy could perform so abysmally if he truly understood so well.

"I would like to ask you a question, Potter. I would appreciate it if you would look at me while we are speaking. Not doing so is quite rude, you know." Harry lifted his head at once, still trying to guard the emotion in his eyes without further irritating the devastatingly sexy man in front of him.

Severus saw the slight flush begin creeping up Harry's face, wondering what the cause could be—perhaps embarrassment? No matter, it did delightful things to his libido, causing his penis to twitch and begin to wake up. He could see in his mind's eye how Harry would look in the throes of passion, eyes glazed over, cheeks and neck flushed with excitement, head thrown back in exultation . . . he had to slow his thoughts down or he might not be able to stop himself from just throwing the boy onto the floor and debauching him right then!

Harry closed his eyes as he heard Severus clear his throat, willing himself not to be overcome when that voice which oozed sensuality and dripped sex reached his ears. "Potter, I asked you to look at me." Severus' voice came out more harshly than he'd intended, but the quick little inhalation of the boy's made him look a little closer at him when their eyes met. The growl in Severus' voice had instantly brought the boy's penis to attention, regardless of how much he'd been trying to fight it. Both of them tried to ignore their raging hormones and speak as though this were a normal conversation between student and teacher. Ebony eyes still locked onto green as though they were magnetized, Severus spoke again, noticing how Harry's pupils dilated and the eyelids drooped into a sort of come-hither expression, completely unbeknownst to Harry himself.

"I was wondering if you could explain to me why you perform so abysmally in my classroom when it appears that you have a much better grasp of the theory than I would ever have anticipated. Your outburst in class today revealed to me how much you really do know, but your classwork has been woefully inadequate for the last four and a half years." This wasn't what he wanted to be saying to the boy, but he had to start somewhere. Maybe, later in the conversation, there would be an opening for him to introduce the subject he was more interested in.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. This was exactly what he'd needed in order to bring his plan to fruition, the perfect reason to say something to the man he desired above anything else! He struggled to keep his excitement at bay, forcing himself to gather his thoughts and choose his words very carefully. Harry looked up shyly, meeting the older man's eyes carefully, knowing that he was exposing his emotions, then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Sir, I love Potions! I enjoy every aspect, from learning theory to doing the practical work. I've found that I'm quite a good brewer when I'm not being distracted . . . and I don't know how to say this next bit without coming across childishly so I'm just going to say it and deal with the consequences." He paused, fortifying himself with another deep breath, leaning forward in his chair and placing his hands on the desk between them, unconsciously reaching for the object of his desire in his attempt to explain himself.

"You see, the thing that's distracting me is—you! Whenever I'm near you, all I can think of is how sexy you are!" At his Professor's gasp, Harry hastened to convince him, thinking that the man must not believe what he was saying. "I swear to you, I'm telling you the truth! From first year, you've had this intoxicating effect on me!" In his eagerness to be near the man, and his need to prove to him the strength of his desire, Harry stood from his chair, moving around to kneel in front of the Potions Master, clinging to his legs in his desperation to make himself heard. Harry was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings that he was unable to recognize that the man in front of him had actually moved to allow him access.

Severus' shock was quickly replaced by the most ardent arousal he'd ever experienced in his life. He gaped at the boy on his knees in front of him, gasped when those soft little hands grasped his legs, gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that he felt like he was leaving imprints in the oak in order not to grab the boy and carry him off to his private rooms right then. He did have the presence of mind to cast wandless, wordless privacy wards on the door—he would hate for this to be interrupted when it was just getting good! He almost couldn't believe that the boy was eye-level with the hardest erection he'd ever had and hadn't even noticed it almost poking him in the eye. Looking down at the boy, he could see that he was in a similar state, lending truth to the words still pouring forth from his delectable lips. He forced himself to listen to the words again, hoping that he might find some control over his body so that this encounter didn't end before it even started.

"I didn't even understand what was happening then, I was so young! But your voice would wash into me and I couldn't stop the tingling low in my stomach and the first time I got a hard-on I thought something was wrong with me, but then it felt so good! You were lecturing the class, it was a theory lesson, and I was trying so hard to pay attention to what you were saying, but your voice was so hot that I came in my pants just from listening to it. After that I started noticing more and more about you, your hands, the way you move, your smell . . . everything about you, every time I'm around you, every Potions class, every meal in the Great Hall—your presence is enough to drive me to distraction no matter where I am or what I'm doing. I wake up every day with sticky sheets and your name on my lips, and if I think about it too long I have to wank to be able to go back to sleep."

Harry finally stopped speaking, seeming to realize where he was and what he was saying. His face flushed and that time Severus was fully aware that it was from embarrassment. Harry bit his lip, looking at his Professor's face to see how upset he was. Severus couldn't stand the thought of Harry thinking that he didn't return the feelings, especially since he'd already decided not to let his morals overcome his lust. The boy was only 15, after all, twenty years his junior, young enough to be his son . . . but that didn't matter when those green eyes stared into his so longingly. Severus reached down to grasp the boy's shoulders and pull him up to stand between his legs, which brought their faces close together.

Suddenly unsure, Severus paused, searching the boy's face for some sign that he was really ready for this . . . it seemed such a huge step now, almost too large to handle, because Severus knew without a doubt that this was going to be more than just the fulfillment of lust—fulfilling this desire would open him up to this boy in a way that he never had with anyone else. Was he really ready for such a commitment? On the other hand, was he ready to deny himself the possibility?

His decision made, Severus pulled the boy to him, watching him closely as he drew nearer and nearer, pausing a mere millimeter from touching the boy's lips with his own, waiting, experiencing the burning pleasure that raced through him just from the boy's breath grazing across his lips.

Harry was stunned! He never thought that this would actually happen, that Severus Snape would be touching him, waiting to kiss him. He stared into those onyx eyes, trembling with the need to reach out and touch . . . and suddenly realized that Severus was waiting for him to initiate the kiss-which would lead them down a road that Harry had travelled a million times in his mind-giving him one last chance to escape, as though that was an option. He smiled and brought his hand up to cup the older man's cheek, then closed that last little distance.

It was Heaven! That such a simple little kiss could sear through them both was unbelievable! It was brief, tentative . . . the kiss of a virgin. And Severus knew then that he would be the boy's first and only, and his heart leapt within his breast, and he knew that he would die for this boy if that was what it came to because Harry owned him now, heart and soul, had completely taken him over with that one innocent act.

"Harry . . ." he breathed, "Harry, I know what you're feeling, I feel it, too. I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for . . . I realize all of this is new to you. If at any point you do not feel comfortable with something that is happening, I need you to tell me so that we can stop."

Harry's hand was still touching his face, and he couldn't help nuzzling into it. Harry's eyes widened and he felt the enormity of the decision that he was about to make, but he didn't hesitate. "Sir, I . . ."

Severus interrupted him. "Harry, you may call me Severus, whenever we are alone together."

Harry almost jumped for joy! The implied intimacy of using his given name, as well as the implication that this would not be the only time they were together this way, filled him with such exhilaration that he had to fight not to just throw his arms around the man and squeeze him for all he was worth, realizing on some instinctual level that such an act would only reiterate in the man's mind his youth and the possibility that this shouldn't go beyond a certain point.

"Severus." Harry tried the name, liking the way it sounded, liking the way that Severus was calling him Harry, liking what it did to certain parts of his anatomy . . . he started again. "Severus, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

The certainty in the boy's tone convinced the man, and he took over, ready and willing to teach the boy everything he needed to know. He pressed his lips to Harry's once more, briefly, before standing in front of the boy and pulling him into his arms, then lifted him up and carried him, bridal style, through a secret passage that led from his office in the classroom to his private quarters. He was not going to take the boy bent over his desk . . . at least not this first time. He would make sure that this first time was as perfect as he could make it, romantic and gentle and sweet and slow.

Harry didn't know where they were going, and didn't care, as long as they got there swiftly so that he could have those lips on him again. He never knew that a kiss could be so erotic, and wondered if his body wouldn't simply explode once they started doing more. Somehow he knew, though, that Severus would take care of him, that he would never hurt him, that he would always do whatever was best for him. Secure in this knowledge, he allowed Severus to carry him and just filled his eyes with the man's beauty, enjoying the warmth of the man's embrace, and the distinctive cinnamon and orange scent that clung to his new lover and drove him wild.

When they finally arrived in Severus' private chambers, he didn't even pause in the sitting room, opting to make straight for the bedroom. Once there, he set Harry back on his feet, liking that the young man didn't let go of his neck, causing him to stoop down so that Harry could capture his lips in another kiss, not hesitating to deepen it by opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to trace the boy's lips, pleading silently for him to open his mouth. The boy gasped, allowing Severus' tongue entrance into the warm cavern, letting out a squeak of surprise and then a moan of delight when Severus' tongue began to dance sensuously with his own. Harry pressed himself against Severus, needing some friction on his erection, moaning again when he felt Severus shudder against him. Harry's delight was made complete when the man picked him back up, this time tugging at Harry's legs, encouraging him to wrap them around the man's waist, causing their aching hard-ons to rub against each other as Severus walked with Harry over to the bed, laying Harry on his back, never once losing contact with the young man as they gasped and groaned into each other's mouths.

Harry felt that Severus' tongue should be labeled a sin with what it was doing to him. He'd never dreamed of this, never thought it could be this good just to hold Severus and kiss him. He whimpered when Severus broke the kiss, almost opened his mouth to complain, but then he felt the man's hot lips against his throat and decided to just wait and see where this was going.

Severus traced his lips and tongue down the boy's throat, enjoying the almost continuous moan of desire that was being emitted by that slender bit of the boy's anatomy. He didn't even think that Harry was aware of the sounds he was making, and he smirked to himself before he attacked the boy's throat with even more vigor, pulling aside the boy's robes and shirt and taking the time to expertly mark the skin right where his neck and shoulder met, wanting him to feel it every time his shirt brushed against it and think of him and this night. His smirk widened when he felt the boy stiffen against him and then scream as his orgasm rippled through him. Severus swallowed his moan as he fought against following the boy, knowing that Harry would be able to recover quite quickly while he would take quite some time. Fortunately, his dream the night before (_Was it really only last night?_ he wondered) and its result were recent enough that he was able to control himself now.

Severus drew back and looked at Harry's flushed face, and it was even more wonderful than the vision he'd had a few minutes ago in the classroom. Harry's head was thrown back, his lips were swollen and red from Severus' kisses, his pupils were dilated so far that there was only a hint of a green ring, cloudy with lust, lids at half-mast. It was the most gorgeous sight Severus had ever laid eyes on, and he knew he'd want to see it over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Severus!" Harry's voice broke into his musings. His eyes locked onto Harry's once more, and he smiled widely and chuckled, enjoying the way Harry squirmed beneath him when he did so.

"For what, pray tell, are you apologizing?" Harry moaned as the silky-smooth tones washed over him, and his penis went from semi-erect after-glow to standing tall and proud once more. It took him a moment to remember what he'd actually been sorry for.

"For coming so quickly! I wanted us to come together! I was trying to hold off, bu—" Severus' mouth covering his own interrupted his apology. It was a quick kiss, with much heat and even more promise behind it.

"Never apologize for enjoying my ministrations, dear boy. It's perfectly all right that you came, and I assure you that at some point tonight we will do so together. I know that you'll be perfectly able to orgasm many times tonight, and I don't want you to be ashamed of it." He paused, reflecting, then added, "In fact, I'm rather looking forward to seeing it again! It's quite—arousing."

Harry was overwhelmed with gratitude and desire. Not knowing how else to thank him, he reached up and kissed Severus again, timidly seeking out Severus' tongue with his own, grateful when the man allowed him to explore.

Severus was burning with desire, aroused beyond description by Harry's tentative kisses. His inexperience endeared him to the older man as much as his ardent desire and his beautiful face and nicely sculpted Quidditch-toned body. He was taking a rather wicked pleasure in knowing that he was the only one who had ever kissed or touched the boy this way, hoping that he was correct in assuming that he would be the only one to ever do so.

It didn't take long before Harry was moaning into his kiss once more, tugging inexpertly at the tiny buttons holding Severus' robe closed. After a few moments he let out a frustrated growl, and Severus took pity on him, using the silent, wandless spell he'd devised to make his mornings and evenings easier, which swiftly unfastened all of them, allowing his robes to part and show the snow-white, skin-tight collared shirt he wore underneath. Harry's eyes devoured the detailed musculature thus revealed, and he swallowed thickly. He'd always known that Severus was extremely well-built underneath all of those clothes, but to see each individual muscle standing out in front of him, the firm pectorals and rippling abdominals . . . it just made him want to see it without anything over it. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching, feeling the muscles twitch and flex involuntarily under his innocent touch.

Severus enjoyed the expression of wonder that overcame Harry's face as he gazed at his chest, but when the boy reached out a single finger and stroked it down his chest right next to the row of buttons from his throat down to his bellybutton, he couldn't help shuddering and only barely held back the long moan that wanted to escape from his lips. Then both of Harry's hands were on his chest, exploring with timid, almost tickling caresses, tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach, trying to finish removing the robes so that he could do the same with the man's strong arms and back, wanting to learn every inch. Severus aided him, standing up to remove his robes fully. Harry mewled at the loss of contact, but then realized that it would also give him the opportunity to rid himself of his own school robes. He hastily followed Severus to his feet, pulling his robes over his head in order to get them off more quickly, not caring that it mussed his hair even more than usual. He knew that he was little on the skinny side, especially compared to the bulging muscles of his Potions Professor, but he was still quick to remove not only the robes, but also the baggy t-shirt he'd been wearing underneath them. The action also revealed extremely loose jeans that barely clung to his hips, and a noticeable lack of underpants.

Severus inhaled sharply when he saw the boy's smooth, milky skin, the mark he'd made standing out clearly, making his mouth hunger to place even more all over the creamy expanse. The boy's muscles weren't as well-developed as his own, but they were still well-defined and the boy's nipples stood out hard and deep red from his pectorals. Severus was unable to restrain himself from reaching out to brush one of those turgid nipples with his fingertip. When Harry gasped and it swelled even more, he pinched it slightly, enjoying the groaning sigh that escaped the boy's lips, then the muttered, "No fair, you've still got your shirt on!"

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Severus replied. Not caring that this was one of his favorite shirts, he grabbed hold of the collar and pulled, popping buttons and tearing fabric in his haste to remove it. He hesitated momentarily, wondering briefly if the boy would be turned off by the scars covering his body, but pushed the thought away as unworthy of either of them. He took the shirt off, then looked into Harry's eyes, and all he saw was awe and admiration. Severus waited patiently for Harry to say or do something, and after a moment of just staring he stepped closer to the older man again, fingers reaching out once more to touch, not tracing the musculature this time, but tracing the multitude of scars crisscrossing his chest. His eyes popped up to Severus' briefly, then back down to the scars. Harry was fascinated by them, unable to keep his hands off of them. He had the most incredible urge to run his tongue along them, almost denied it, then realized he shouldn't have to. He barely heard Severus' gasp as he licked along the first scar, barely avoiding the man's nipple.

Severus was enthralled by the boy's actions. Never had anyone licked his scars before. He was tempted to ask the boy what he was doing, but he didn't want to break the mood. The action was actually quite enjoyable and surprisingly erotic; he kept his eyes on the boy, taking in the play of muscles across his back and followed his urge to bury his fingers in the mop of raven hair on the boy's head. He couldn't help grinning at the sight of the top of the boy's crack peeking beyond the edge of his too baggy pants, and didn't resist the urge to run his hand along the boy's back and just touch the very tip of it. Harry moaned aloud, his tongue dangerously close to the top of Severus' pants, and Severus just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the boy up to him, capturing his lips again, pulling him close so that their skin was touching as much as possible. Severus' hands roamed over Harry's back, then strayed further down to grip his plump ass and pull him even closer.

Harry was so short that even standing on his tip-toes the top of his head only came to Severus' shoulder, making the man have to hunch over a bit awkwardly to kiss him. Severus found it so much easier to just gather the slight boy into his arms and lift him up, and this time when he did so Harry didn't have to be encouraged to wrap his legs around Severus, grinding their erections together deliciously. Harry was gripping Severus's shoulders, arms around him, lips and tongue actively seeking more flesh to taste. Remembering how wonderful it had felt when Severus had sucked on his neck, Harry found that same pulse point on Severus and started to suckle, enjoying not only the taste of the man's skin but also the way his breathing hitched and his arms tightened around him. Harry delighted in the knowledge that he was affecting the man every bit as much as he was being affected. After a few moments he leaned back enough to admire his handiwork, smirking at the sight of the love bite he'd left on the man.

"Feeling pretty proud of yourself, are you?" Severus growled into Harry's ear, loving the way he twitched and rolled his hips.

"Well, it's not every day that a young man gets to give his Potions Professor a hickey for the first time!" Harry responded cheekily, earning a chuckle from the man that did amazing things to his insides.

"Very true, Harry. Then again, it's not every day that a Potions Master get to ravish a student for the first time . . . and I fully intend to ravish you completely, Harry, make no mistake about that."

"Merlin, Severus, do you know what it does to me when you say my name like that? I get the most wonderful tingles in my belly and my cock throbs and my heart does this little tap-dance inside my chest." Harry was a little embarrassed about his confession, burying his face in Severus' shoulder and talking with his lips brushing against the skin of the man's neck, but not allowing himself to stop talking before he said all that he'd wanted to say. "I've wanted you for so long, dreamed about being in your arms and you doing wicked wonderful things to my body, and I thought it would never happen. This, right now, is literally a dream come true and I just wanted to say thanks for not hexing me into oblivion back there in the classroom."

Severus' heart pounded in his chest, and his lungs tightened so much that he almost couldn't breathe for a moment as the boy made his confession. He was very grateful in that moment that Harry wasn't looking at him, because he knew that there would be a struggle on his face to match the inner turmoil. Even though he'd made the decision the night before not to allow his morals to get in the way of enjoying this, seeing the boy so vulnerable almost made him change his mind. He was vastly more experienced than the child in front of him, but something about the whole situation felt so _right_ that he couldn't deny it.

"Harry, look at me." He waited for the boy's eyes to meet his own. When he saw the tears shimmering in those eyes, the slight hesitation and the hope that he hadn't said too much, he knew that he would do anything in his power to never have to see that look on Harry's face again. Severus dipped in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, hoping to reassure him, then gathered his courage and prepared to make himself more vulnerable than he'd ever allowed himself to be.

"Before we take the next steps, I need to make some things clear. When we do this, you will be mine, do you understand that? You will belong to me, and I will belong to you. This is not a one-off for me; this is the beginning of the most significant relationship of which I have ever been a part. If that's not what you're wanting, if all you want is to shag and then forget about this, then you should leave now. I won't hold it against you, I wouldn't blame you in the least. As a matter of fact, I never should have allowed things to get this far but you intoxicate me to the point where I am willing to set aside my usually rigid morals and standards of conduct. Harry, if you're not ready to commit to me, then we can't do this. If I give you what you want, what I want, and then you left me . . . it would devastate me." He allowed all of the emotion that he was feeling to fill his eyes, not shying away from the intense green gaze that was meeting his own, opening himself up in a manner of which few would have believed him capable.

Harry's heart almost stopped beating in his chest, he was trying so hard to hold still so as not to interrupt the man's words. He realized that he was being given the most amazing gift that he could ever receive, and his eyes started tearing up long before the little speech was over. When Severus stopped speaking, he was afraid to move for a moment, afraid of doing the wrong thing and losing the trust the man had placed in him. He sought the right words, trying to determine what would be the best way to respond—then decided that his best bet would be to follow his instincts. Carefully, gently, he moved his lips toward his Professor's; he didn't close his eyes, just tightened his arms fractionally, and then allowed his mouth to meet the man's gently but firmly. Sweet and sure, full of emotion but not lusty, the boy kissed the man allowing his body to say what his words would not have been able to convey.

Severus was a little startled, but very grateful when the boy just kissed him. He'd been expecting a torrent of words, a releasing of limbs and exclamations of deceit and treachery, not this tender kiss that told him that the boy had been hoping for exactly that sort of declaration; that was what it had been, after all . . . he may not have actually uttered the words, but the meaning was clear. When the boy released his lips he allowed a smile to cross his face, let his wonder and joy fill him up and brim over. He laughed then, a hearty, full-throated laugh the likes of which he hadn't uttered in at least two decades, and wrapped his arms more securely around the boy and just held him close as he laughed in the sheer joy of living. He soon heard Harry join him, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fate was, for the first time in his life, smiling gently at him.

After only a few moments, though, their laughter died down, leaving behind its unique euphoria and an increased desire to take those final steps. Harry, Gryffindor bravery bursting out of him, spoke first. "Severus, I'd really like to see the rest of you . . ." He allowed his voice to trail off, hoping that he wasn't being too needy or demanding.

"Oh, Harry, I would dearly love to see the rest of you, as well. Unfortunately, the only way that I will be able to finish undressing you is if you let go of me." He said it with a smile, but still enjoyed watching the slight flush creep up Harry's face. He supported Harry as the boy allowed his legs to drop away from around the man's waist, then felt him slowly remove his arms from the man's neck, allowing his hands to trace down the man's chest in an unconsciously sensual gesture. Harry wasn't even thinking, just allowing his body to do what it thought was best . . . which in this case meant that his hands continued their downward path, not even pausing until they reached the top button on the man's trousers, hesitating only briefly as his eyes sought out his Professor's. When Harry saw the gleam of excitement in the man's eye, the slight nod of encouragement, he focused once again on the task of removing the last of the Potions Master's clothing. Unsure of himself, he allowed his hands to follow the path that felt right to them. Rather than unfastening any buttons, those hands decided to run right down the front of the man's legs, brushing only very lightly right next to the hardness concealed within on their way down. Harry watched as his hands moved all the way down to the top of the man's shoes, not realizing that the action had caused him to kneel before the man for the second time that night.

Severus, however, found that fact quite inescapable, and extremely erotic. He smiled when Harry's hands found the tops of his shoes, lifted his foot obligingly when the boy removed one and then the other, taking the socks off as well, leaving him standing on the plush rug in his bare feet, wearing only his trousers. He didn't even realize that Harry had toed off his own sneakers; he was totally mesmerized by the sight of Harry on his knees in front of him. He watched as Harry ran his hands back up the man's legs, feeling through his trousers the same sculpted musculature that graced the man's upper body, loving the strength that he felt there. His hands again avoided touching the man's erection, parting to run to the outside of the man's hips, then around to squeeze his ass firmly, before tracing the top of the pants back around to the front, and finally unclasping the top button. Harry was slightly nervous about what he was about to do; he'd felt the man pressed up against him and knew that he was going to be very large, and he just hoped that he wouldn't be frightened, or that Severus wouldn't see it if he was. Searching for his courage, and finding it, Harry continued unfastening Severus' trousers, one button at a time, sighing in pleasure when he realized that the man had on no underpants. The Professor shivered in delight as the boy's breath teased his arousal, waiting to see what Harry's next step was going to be.

Harry was in awe at the erection so very near his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. He was overcome by the urge to kiss it, to worship it with his mouth, even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to fit it in any of his orifices. He licked his lips, then leaned forward and placed a timid kiss right on the head, then stuck out his tongue to lick it from the base to the tip. The taste was incredible, and the feel was even more so! He was eager to continue, but was surprised when he felt Severus' hands on his shoulder, lifting him to his feet. He wondered if he'd done something wrong and was just about to apologize when Severus stopped him with an extremely heated kiss. After several moments, Severus eased his grip on the boy, pressing his forehead against Harry's and breathing harshly. After several deep breaths he pulled his head far enough away so that he could look into Harry's eyes and said, "I'm sorry if I startled you just then, I was just on the verge of losing control and I don't want this to end yet." His ragged breaths continued as Harry absorbed that information; he never thought he'd have that kind of effect on the man before him. He took a deep breath and prepared to ask the question he'd been dying to ask since this encounter started.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Harry shivered as the man's voice seemed to caress every inch of his body. A low moan escaped him, wondering what it might be like to have Severus just talk him into an orgasm.

"Mmmm . . . Severus?"

A hint of amusement in the man's voice as he responded, "Yes, Harry?" Again the shiver and the moan. Then the struggle for the rest of the thought. I_Oh yeah! That's what I was gonna say!_I

"Severus, will you take my virginity away from me? I don't want it anymore." He smirked up at the older man, hoping that he would find the playful comment amusing and not uncouth or silly. Severus' warm chuckle and swift, tender kiss were enough confirmation.

"I will gladly do so, dear boy. But first, I think we agreed that I would get to see all of you." With that he reached over and tugged the boy's pants off of his hips, not even needing to open the fly. He filled his eyes with the sight in front of him as Harry's teenage cock bounced lightly against his stomach while he kicked his legs free of the jeans. Severus was completely enthralled by the beauty of the naked man-child before him. He stepped up to the boy, pulling him into his embrace, kissing him with a gentleness that belied his ardor. His hands seemed to have minds of their own as they travelled over every inch of the boy that they could reach, and Severus didn't even realize that he'd gone to his knees in front of the boy until he noticed that his face was turned up to kiss Harry.

Harry didn't know what to think about his Professor being on his knees in front of him, but he did know that it made him feel desirable and beautiful. He gasped when the man's lips left his, travelling down his body, trailing his tongue along various patches of skin, pausing at a nipple to nip it sharply, then soothing it quickly with his tongue before moving lower, scraping his teeth against the boy's skin, following a path that only he could sense. Harry thought he knew what the man's destination was, but he didn't want to presume, and he didn't want to let the excitement of that thought make him come prematurely again. His breath almost stopped in his throat when he felt Severus' tongue lap at the head of his cock, sliding into the slit and gathering the pre-cum there with a moan that said 'yummy' and then felt lips wrap tightly around his cock and then he was being swallowed and it was so warm and wet that he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Severus' hair and thrusting into that wonderful mouth and then he was about to come and he had to warn the man . . .

"Oh gods, Professor! Oh, so good! I'm gonna cum!" The only response he received was a moan that vibrated right through him and stronger suction that caused him to tighten up and then shoot his load into his Potions Professor's mouth.

Harry's eyes were wide open, staring down at Severus in shock and wonder, watching as the man swallowed and then licked his lips as though that had been the most delectable thing he'd ever tasted. Severus allowed his eyes to meet Harry's, the sides of his mouth lifting into a grin and his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry's erection never even flagged; he'd already come twice that night and he was still as hard as could be. It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever experienced, but he was glad that Severus seemed to approve.

"Harry, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Harry felt his cheeks flame, never having thought of himself that way before.

Severus watched the flush creep up the boy's face and smiled again. His Harry was definitely an innocent, despite the forward behavior he'd exhibited in the classroom and the cheek here in the bedroom. And although Severus knew that no one else had ever touched Harry-especially where he was planning on going next—he wondered if the boy had ever touched himself there. He knew the boy wanted his touch, knew that there was no stopping this from happening (not that he wanted to), but he had to know exactly how careful he had to be.

"Will you do a favor for me?"

Harry nodded compliantly, saying "Anything you want, Severus." That statement took the man by surprise as his mind conjured images of Harry tied to his bed, bent over his desk with ass-cheeks aflame from a recent spanking, on his knees with Severus' cock pumping furiously into his throat, on his bed pleasuring himself . . . then his mind snapped back to the reality before him, knowing full well that he would make all of those images come true, just not tonight. Severus had to swallow thickly before he could continue with his thought.

"I want you to go and lie down on the bed, facing me, with your legs spread as far apart as you can get them. Make yourself as comfortable as you can, because you're going to be in that position for a little while." If Harry was surprised, he didn't let on.

As a matter of fact, Harry was now more excited than he'd been up to this point, knowing that what was coming next was going to be the most wonderful thing that he'd ever experienced. He did as Severus had asked, crawling right to the middle of the bed, completely unaware of the fact that the sight of the boy's ass propped in the air like that almost made Severus lose his last bit of control, then turning and lying down with his hands behind his head and his legs bent out to the sides, hoping that he was giving Severus the view that the man wanted.

Severus pulled in several more deep breaths, mouth watering at the sight in front of him, cock twitching uncontrollably as it wanted to bury itself deep into that tight opening. The boy couldn't know how delicious he looked spread out before him, presenting himself exactly the way Severus had hoped he would, waiting eagerly for whatever Severus was going to do next.

"Before I take this next step, Harry, I have to ask one more question. I want you to be completely honest with me, because the answer will have direct impact on how we proceed." Severus paused, watching in awe as the boy's erection grew impossibly harder as he squirmed on the bed, wondering if Harry had even heard the words or if the boy was only aware of his voice _distracting_ him. He waited until Harry's eyes met his own, then approached the bed slowly. He ran his hands along the boy's legs from his knees to his hips, feeling the muscles quiver at his touch, never breaking eye contact. He allowed his fingers to ghost over the boy's erection, from the tip to the base, feeling it jump at his touch, then traced his fingers along the boy's scrotum, cupping it gently and enjoying Harry's sounds of pleasure. He just held his hand there, kneading gently before he continued speaking.

"What I need to know, Harry, is if you've ever touched yourself _here_ before." When he said the word 'here,' he allowed his finger to brush very lightly over the boy's entrance, enjoying the way that it puckered and tried to draw his finger in. Harry really was very eager, and if Severus had needed proof beyond that the wanton moan that escaped his throat was more than sufficient.

"No . . . I wanted to, but I wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want to hurt myself." Severus could tell that the boy was slightly embarrassed to be imparting this information, but it just made his blood boil. He truly would be able to teach the boy everything. "I'm sorry I'm so in—"

Severus cut him off with another kiss, gentle and restrained as he fought to control his urge to push into that tight little opening and make the boy scream his name. He buried his face in the other side of the boy's neck, creating a mark to match the first one, glad that the boy didn't come just from that this time, although if the moans and wriggling were any indication Harry was still thoroughly enjoying it.

"Oh, Severus! Merlin! You're a god!"

Severus laughed out loud at that, he couldn't stop himself. "Really, Mr. Potter . . ." Severus made a mental note to see if the boy's surname had that effect on him every time as he noticed the way the boy's cock surged against his own when he uttered it; "you do have a way of stroking my ego."

"That's not all I want to stroke." Harry grinned cheekily up at the man hovering over him, glad that he could be playful and show his Professor another side of himself. He loved the laughter that seemed to spring out of nowhere, erupting into deep resonances that caused the most amazing reactions in his nether regions, and in his heart, and resolved to do all he could to make his Potions Master laugh as often as possible. But later, right now he wanted the man to make love to him. Harry ran his hand down the length of Severus's body, lightly fingering the man's erection before Severus pulled his hand away.

"No you don't, Brat!" Severus chuckled, then gasped for breath as the teasing touch tried to make him lose control. He reached down and pulled the boy's hand away from his arousal, placing it on his chest and allowing the boy's hands to roam freely there. "Harry, I really don't think you realize how close I am to losing control. I refuse to hurt you, so if you want me to take your virginity tonight you must restrain your wandering hands and keep them above my waist. Will you be able to do that?"

Harry nodded, his breath having escaped him with the man's admission that he was losing control. He smiled at the man and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, tugging him closer so that he could kiss those soft lips. After only a moment, he allowed his lips to fall away and spoke softly. "Severus, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I need this, more than I can say . . . I've needed you for so long, needed you inside me, need you to make me yours in every way. I've never wanted anyone else and I never will. You have become my everything, and I will do whatever you need me to do."

Harry's declaration stood between them, and Severus committed every bit of it to memory while gazing deeply into the emerald eyes of the boy beneath him, wondering how this perfect creature could have come into his arms willingly, pleadingly, needfully. The walls around his heart were shattered and he gathered the boy close, kissing him and holding him gently, telling him without words that he would cherish and protect him forever.

Harry melted into the kiss, into the warmth of the embrace, feeling all the emotions the man was sharing with him and giving them right back to him. When Severus deepened the kiss, allowing his passion and lust to come through, Harry accepted it gratefully and followed the man's lead, baring his throat and giving the man full access to his body as Severus traced his lips across the boy's chest and down his stomach once again. When he reached the boy's straining erection he gave it only a quick kiss before he moved down the boys legs, burying his prodigious nose in the valley where the legs met, inhaling the musky aroma as though it were the sweetest scent in the world. He darted his tongue out to taste, listening as the boy's moans filled the room, echoing sweetly in his ears as he filled himself with the boy's scent and flavor. Severus ran his tongue down the boy's perineum, hearing the moans turn to gasps and whimpers as his tongue slowly approached that most secret place; he was lying flat on his stomach now, face buried between the boy's wide-spread legs. He looked up and saw that Harry was watching him intently, an expression of such longing and devotion on his face that Severus had to look away for fear that it would undo him. He focused instead on the task at hand—or was that the task at tongue? Gently he placed his arms beneath Harry's legs, lifting and spreading them even further, before finally allowing his tongue to run around that pink little rosebud, moaning in response to the way it puckered and tried to draw his tongue inside. He circled it again, thoroughly enjoying the sounds the boy was making—somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Part of Severus felt like it could stay there all night, tongue running around and around that delicious little pucker, but the rest of him knew that he'd have to wait until some time in the future in order to be able to tease the boy like that. Slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy, he allowed that little clenching hole to draw his tongue in, pushing and wriggling, getting the appendage as far into the boy as he could, tongue-fucking Harry for all he was worth, listening to the boy panting above him. Severus felt Harry's hands burying themselves into his hair, trying to tug him closer, and knew that the boy was more than ready for the next step. He withdrew his tongue, replacing it with his finger, moving the single digit in and out a few times experimentally. Severus was rewarded with Harry moving his hips in an effort to pull the digit deeper, deep moans accompanying the action. Severus shifted so that he could see the boy's face, then pulled out the finger only to add another one to it. Harry whimpered at the momentary loss of contact, then his eyes popped open when the digits re-entered him. His eyes met Severus' and their locked gaze seemed to draw Severus to Harry's lips. Gently thrusting his two fingers in and out of Harry's opening, Severus matched the thrusts with his tongue in Harry's mouth. Slowly, Severus started separating his fingers, stretching the boy's anus, going deeper each time he allowed his fingers to enter the boy. Harry appeared to be getting frustrated with the slow pace, indicated by the quick thrust of his hips and his low growl of "More, please! So good, Severus, but I need more!" Severus responded with a groan of his own, excited beyond measure that the boy seemed to be a natural submissive, to the point that his entrance seemed to be secreting some kind of mucus as a natural lubricant, allowing him to thrust his fingers more strongly into the boy without causing any damage. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt before, and he almost couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the boy immediately, but after a moment's internal struggle he was able to bring himself back under control. He silently summoned the jar of lubricant that he kept in his nightstand, then added a third finger to the boy's entrance, wanting to make sure he was well able to take the next step without injury. He watched Harry's face closely as he thrust the three fingers in, noting that there was not even a flash of pain, just a hitching of his breath and a long moan and the most ardent desire darkening those emerald eyes as they opened to meet his own obsidian ones. Lips parted, panting slightly, Harry begged again, unashamed. "Please Severus, I need you so badly! Oh I think I'll go crazy if I don't have you inside me now! Please!"

Severus couldn't deny himself any longer. Quickly, he dipped the fingers of the hand that wasn't inside Harry into the jar of lubricant, spreading the slick substance over his substantial erection. He was much larger than three fingers, and he wanted to make this first time as painless as possible for Harry. When he felt that he was sufficiently prepared, he rolled back toward the boy who was still working himself on the three fingers that Severus had inside him. Severus kissed the boy again, snaking his tongue into the boy's mouth and absorbing Harry's groan of disappointment when he pulled his fingers out of the tight heat, which was quickly replaced by a wanton moan as Harry felt Severus shift over him, placing the boy's legs over his shoulders, lining up his aching cock with that greedy little entrance, which was twitching in anticipation of being filled.

When the head of Severus' erection pushed past the tight ring of muscles guarding the boy's entrance with almost no resistance, he thought he'd entered into Heaven. He was watching Harry's face closely, searching for the slightest sign of pain or hesitancy, and there was nothing but joy and pleasure written on Harry's face as he continued to push his prodigious manhood into the tight heat that was so willingly accepting it. It felt so good that he almost lost it before he was seated fully inside, buried to the hilt in the welcoming heat of his young lover, groaning his pleasure.

Harry had never thought that it would be this good. He was stretched and filled and _complete_ for the first time in his life and it was the most wonderful feeling that he'd ever experienced. He wanted it to never end, wanted this moment of perfect fullness to continue on for all eternity . . . until suddenly it wasn't enough and he knew that he needed Severus to move, to finish this and really make them one. He shifted slightly, whimpering, needing the man above him to move but not knowing how to ask him. When the hard heat inside him twitched at his movement, it pressed against something inside him that made him scream out his pleasure. When he could think again he asked, "What was that?"

Severus chuckled, which caused him to move just slightly inside Harry, which caused that spot to be stimulated again, which caused the boy to throw his head back and scream again, as another wave of unknowable pleasure washed over him. Severus waited until the glazed emerald eyes cleared a little bit before he spoke. "That, my dearest Harry, was your prostrate gland. It's a wonderful little bundle of nerves and my goal is to use it to full advantage to make you come harder than you ever have in your entire life. Are you ready for that, love?"

"Oh yes, Severus! Please! I need . . . oh!" Whatever Harry had been about to say was lost forever to the ether when Severus slowly withdrew, then equally as slowly re-entered. The pleasure that simple movement caused was enough to make Harry's mind go almost completely blank, except for one thought, which he expressed rather more loudly than he'd intended.

"More! Harder! Faster!" The words tumbling from Harry's lips almost made Severus lose his control right then. Fortunately for both himself and for Harry, control was Severus' _modus operandi_ and was therefore just as natural to him as breathing, although at this point even breathing was becoming difficult. The tight heat surrounding his cock was entirely too delicious, and he found his concentration wavering in a most unfamiliar manner. He'd never felt anything like this in his life. He'd taken several lovers over the years, but none of them were significant and few of them lasted longer than one or two encounters. This, however, this boy beneath him . . . this was something else entirely. Severus had never known that physical acts could create such emotional havoc; his heart rejoiced at the feeling of _wholeness_ he was experiencing, being buried balls-deep in his newfound lover. He wanted it to go on forever—hence the control he was currently employing so that it would at least go on for more than a couple of strokes. He wanted this first union to last as long as possible, and if he followed his instincts to thrust as hard and fast as he could there was the possibility of hurting Harry, which he wouldn't allow, and the probability that this coupling would be over before it got the chance to really achieve its mind-blowing potential.

So, as torturous as it was for both Harry and himself, Severus continued to move slowly, allowing Harry's passage to adjust to accommodate his girth and length, rocking slowly in and out of the boy, savoring each long, slow stroke and every whimper and cry that emerged from Harry's slender throat as he grazed his lover's prostrate over and over. It could have been hours or days or minutes that they were wrapped up in each other, in this slow lovemaking—however long it was, Severus' own need coupled with Harry's breathless cries for "Deeper! More! Please! More! Uhhh . . . Harder! Please!" drove him to the point where he finally did lose his control, pounding almost mercilessly into the boy beneath him, unerringly stabbing Harry's prostrate with every thrust, reveling in the screams of pleasure that echoed through the room, unable to hold back his own moans and grunts and groans, their sounds melding into the most amazing music he'd ever heard, his pleasure and Harry's rising to a crescendo of overpowering emotion, their wordless cries morphing into a chant of the other man's name as they rode through the crest and started to come down. Unable to move, they rested together for several minutes, neither wanting to break their connection, Harry's arms and legs wrapped tightly around the man above and within him. When his mind started coming back to him, Harry spoke softly into the Potions Master's ear.

"That was so much better than any dream! Thank you!" And he pressed a chaste kiss high on the man's cheek, content to be within the circle of his strong arms, feeling safer and more loved than he'd ever felt in his entire life. When Severus moved to withdraw, Harry tightened his grip, not wanting to lose the contact.

"Harry, please let me move. I don't want to hurt you, and I am finding it increasingly difficult to continue to support my weight."

"I like your weight . . . makes me feel safe." Harry could feel his face flushing at the admission; silly, really, considering that the man's softened cock was still partially embedded within his passage.

Severus was pleased by the admission, and caught Harry's lips in a gentle kiss before replying. "Would you feel any less safe if you were still wrapped in my arms? Because I have no intention of letting you out of arms reach for at least the rest of this night."

"Do you really mean that, Severus?" Harry's bright smile lit up the darkened room, and when the man nodded Harry couldn't hold back his joy. He laced his fingers through the man's hair, pulling him down for a not-so-gentle kiss, igniting their passion once again. Harry felt himself growing hard again, amazed that his cock could even think about it for a fourth time but glad of it nonetheless. To Severus' great surprise, when he felt Harry's length poking him in the stomach his own manhood surged and began to refill, still inside Harry. Harry didn't break the kiss, moaning deep into Severus' mouth as he began to rock his hips, drawing the man further into him yet again. Severus complied, thrusting with passion, wanting to reach that wonderful bit of heaven again. The two rocked together, rocketing toward a climax that came quickly but no less powerfully than their previous. As soon as he could, Severus moved off of Harry with a slight groan as his softened penis slipped out of the boy he'd just made love to twice, pulling Harry with him as he pulled the covers over them and tucked Harry's head onto his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the boy. "Sleep now, Harry. I'll wake you in the morning." When he heard Harry's breaths even out into the patterns of sleep, he allowed his mind to drift and didn't allow himself to think of anything but the peace he was feeling in that moment. He was so certain the boy was asleep that he was a little startled when he spoke, although the words were unsurprising.

"I love you, Severus."

He was surprised, however, when he heard himself say, "And I love you, Harry."


End file.
